


There's a First Time for Everything

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Logic | Logan Sanders, Bottom Logic | Logan Sanders, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Top Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Logan realizes he still has a lot to learn. Remus is happy to teach him a few things.This was originally posted in a one shot collection but I prefer to post things individually!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109
Collections: Anonymous





	There's a First Time for Everything

Remus was shocked.

"You've never jerked off before?!"

Logan scrunches his nose at Remus's crude wording. "I have no need for it."

"No need?! Lo, cumming is without a doubt the best feeling in the world and you're missing out!"

Logan scoffs. "Remus, you're exaggerating."

Remus smirks. "Do you get boners?"

A slight blush appears on Logan's face. "Well, erections are spontaneous and are not necessarily an indicator of libido."

"You're dodging the question!" Remus is grinning, clearly enjoying himself.

"Obviously I do."

Remus nods, still grinning madly. "So, do you get horny?"

Logan's face goes red. "Remus, this is entirely inappropriate!"

"Answer the question, dork."

Logan gulps. "I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think about that sort of thing." Logan admits.

"Ooo, the nerd doesn't know something for once!" Remus smirks, grabbing Logan by his tie and pulling him close. "How'd you like me to teach you a few things?" 

Logan gulps. "I'd like that."

Remus smirks, locking Logan's door with a snap of his fingers. He firmly pulls Logan onto his bed, pushing him down playfully.

"I bet you're hard just from that conversation, aren't you?" Remus quickly removes Logan's belt, eyes lighting up at the obvious bulge as he yanks Logan's pants down. Logan's blush darkens. He absentmindedly fiddles with his tie, unsure what he should be doing in this situation.

Remus recognizes the anxious behavior and works faster, removing Logan's tie and quickly unbuttoning his shirt. He takes a moment to admire Logan, sitting before him in only a pair of black boxers. He tugs Logan's boxers off, smirking as Logan shivers from being exposed. Remus's eyes widen once more.

Logan notices the strange look on Remus's face. "What is it?"

"Lo, you're... huge!" Logan feels his face grow hotter. Remus stares in awe, using all his restraint to not touch Logan.

"I'm... flattered?" Logan responds clumsily.

Remus tsks. "What a waste for such a beautiful creature to never get attention." Remus grins. "Let's change that."

Remus strips quickly and sits next Logan. Logan can't stop himself from staring.

"This is purely for educational purposes." Logan says, more to himself than to Remus.

"Keep telling yourself that. Now, watch closely." Remus instructs. He strokes himself slowly, keeping his eyes on Logan. Logan watches closely, tension coiling in his stomach as he watches the swift motion of Remus's hand.

Remus smirks. "Your turn." Logan nods, wrapping his hand around his shaft. Obviously he knows what to do, but Remus is staring at him. He isn't one to get nervous, but in that moment, he freezes.

Remus sighs, wrapping his own hand around Logan's and slowly moving it up and down. Logan shivers almost immediately.

"O-oh!" Logan covers his mouth immediately after the sound escapes him, but it's too late and Remus is grinning wildly in response.

Remus pries Logan's hand from his mouth. "None of that. Let me hear you. If I got that from barely any work, I'll have you screaming in no time." Remus's voice is sultry, laced with more seduction than usual. Logan gulps, moving both hands to his sides. 

"Please continue." Logan says, trying to make it sound more like he is making a suggestion than begging.

Remus nods, moving his hand slowly. Logan gasps, resisting the urge to cover his mouth. It's embarrassing how sensitive he is, but he lets the noises spill out of him regardless.

Logan grips the sheets as Remus speeds up. Truthfully, Remus isn't doing much, but it's almost too much for Logan to handle. He's panting heavily, letting out small moans and thrusting his hips upwards.

"R-Remus!" Logan moans loudly, his hips jerking forward as he cums. Remus grins smugly, licking Logan's cum from his hand.

"That was... satisfactory..." Logan states breathlessly. He lays down in exhaustion. Remus looks proud of himself. "See what I mean? I told you it was the best feeling in the world."

"Yes, it is quite..." Logan shivers. "Invigorating."

Remus spoons Logan, neither of them feeling motivated to get dressed. Logan didn't mind, if wouldn't be the first time Remus spent the night in his room.

It would be the first time he spent the night while they were both naked, however.

"So, am I a good teacher?" Remus asks.

Logan nods. "Hands on learning is an excellent teaching method." Logan's eye's widen the moment he notices the double entendre in what he's just said. "Wait, I didn't mean-"

"I'm telling Patton."

"Don't you dare. Patton doesn't need to know a single thing about this."

Remus pouts. "Fine."

Logan yawns, clumsily placing his glasses on his nightstand. "Goodnight, Remus."

"Goodnight, nerd."


End file.
